The wait
by annatar reign
Summary: HINATA WAITS FOR HER HUSBAND TO RETURN FROM WAR.


_**I do not own naruto unfortunately**_____

_**THE WAIT**_

Hinata stood at the front gates of konoha waiting for her husband to return.

It had been nearly 2 years since the fourth ninja war had begun and her husband had gone to the front lines nearly eight months ago. Now the war was finally over and the konoha ninjas had started returning home triumphantly two days ago.

As she waited for her husband to return she looked around and found that she wasn't the only one waiting. There were many people waiting for their son, brother, father or (like her) husband to return from the front lines. As she stood there her mind wandered off to their first.

She remembered the day clearly.

_Flashback_

_Hinata had got up early that day to get ready for their day. She quickly brushed her teeth took a bath, ate breakfast and ran off to meet him at their designated place._

_When she got there he was already waiting for her, he smiled when he saw her running towards him. When she finally reached him he put his arms around Hinata and hugged her. He let her go after 2 minutes and then looked at the red face of Hinata. He then took her hand and started running so that they could begin their date. They spent the entire day running around Konoha and Hinata enjoyed herself._

_As the sun began to set they found themselves at the top of the Fourth hokage. The view from there was beautifull, you could see the entire village and the forest surrounding it. The sunset made the view even more beautiful._

_As they stood there looking at the beautiful scene he took her hand in one hand and put the other on her cheek as he slowly turned her to look at her face directly. They stood still a few minutes and then he brought her lips close to hers and kissed her. Hinata was stunned for a few seconds but then relaxed and responded to his kiss as well._

_End of flashback_

That had been the first time they had kissed each other and it had also been Hinata's first kiss. She was brought out of her memory when she heard someone scream. She turned towards the noise to see three men who had returned.

"Luffy, I missed you." said a woman as she hugged him.

"What about me? Did you miss me as well name-san." said a blonde guy who had a goatee.

"shut-up, idiot." said the third guy who was wearing a black bandana.

"Who are you call an idiot you directionless idiot." said the blonde.

"Come on lets go and eat." said the first smiling as he looked at them.

**(please ignore the above part I just wanted to write that and don't think they are characters from one piece just cause they resemble them. If the characters I thought of resemble the one piece characters then blame oda for thinking up the same characters that I was gonna use in this fanfic.) **

**Now back to the story**

As she saw the people laughing her thoughts once again went to her time with her husband especially to the moment that had made her happiest in her whole life

_Flashback_

_Hinata was 20 years old and she was at his house waiting at the dinner table as he finished preparing their dinner. He had strictly forbidden her to enter the kitchen as he wanted to prepare this dinner on his own. Hinata had agreed. She waited a few minutes and then he came out of the kitchen with a tray that had their dinner. They started eating and it turned out to be really good. That made him very proud of himself._

_After they had finished eating they went out for a walk. They went to a small waterfall in the forest that they went to a lot. Hinata had found that long ago and it was also the place that she went to practice her skills. He was the only person who she had brought to this place. They had written their names in one of the trees the first time they had come here and hinata always went to check it whenever she went there._

_This time as well she went to check out the tree but this time she found something was stuck in the space between their names. She went closer to inspect it she and gasped when she noticed what it was. She turned around to find him looking at her with a smile on his face. He then came towards her removed the ring from the tree and put it on her ring finger. She hugged him he put the ringer which caused him to lose balance and fall on the ground. They lay on ground for almost an hour as Hinata didn't want him to see how red her face and eyes were(her eyes because she was cryin and the face u all should kno)._

_The next day he had gone to Hinata's house and asked her father permission to marry her. Her father had been a bit apprehensive about it but he was insistent and finally her father relented and within a month they were married._

End of flashback.

That had happened more almost two years ago. Hinata still remembered his face when he saw her on their wedding day. He had been speechless and his eyes were side, he had to be brought out his daydream so that they could complete the wedding ceremony.

She looked at the sky and noticed that it was now well into the night, most of the konoha ninjas had come back from the war and now she was the only one waiting. She turned around and started walking away from the gates but instead of walking to her house she went towards their secret place. When she reached the tree she she touched their names and the memory of her last time tighter come filling in.

_Flashback_

"_Please, can't you ask the hokage to let you stay in konoha?" , pleaded Hinata._

"_You know I can't do that. All the ANBU have been send to the war, the hokage has given me an order to go to help in the frontlines with my team as our help is required over there ." he said._

_Hinata didn't want him to leave as she felt that she would never see him again if he left now._

"_What if something happens to you, I want you to be here whe-", she was silenced when he kept a finger on her lips._

"_I promise you I will return in time." , he said and then he was gone._

End of flashback.

She put her head on the tree and started to cry as she remembered her last time with her husband. She fell down with her head still on the tree and the tears began to fall unabated. Suddenly she felt an intense pain in her stomach. She held her stomach and started calling for help but no one came. The pain began to intensify and her vision began to blur. She began shouting even louder. As her vision faded she saw someone coming out of the bushes.

When she next opened her eyes she was in the hospital bed and it was morning.

She tried to get up and tried to remember what happened last night but it was all a blur of images and she couldn't remember anything properly. She looked around the hospital room trying to look for the cause of her pain last night.

"Looking for her?" , came a voice from the door.

Hinata quickly turned and her eyes was once again filled with tears, but this time they were tears of joy as her husband was standing on the door with a baby in his arms.

He came near her bed and lay the baby girl beside Hinata and kissed her lips.

"Told you I would be here in time." , he said as he put his arms around Hinata.

**Okay people this was my first fan-fic so I want you to give me your honest opinion and tell all the flaws or mistakes in this story(that includes if Hinata is OOC) as I want to get better so I can start a multi chapter story.**

**I am sure u must be wonderin who her husband is, well that is upto you you can think of anyone that you like.**

**I will do a few more** **one'shots before that though.**


End file.
